a new student
by goto248
Summary: what happens when dudley accadentally stows abourd on to hogwarts?
1. dudleys accident

Dudley stows aboard

**Dudley was bored harry was leaving for his finnal year of hogwarts after deafeting voldemort. when him and his family came out of hidding **

**they saw harry at there front step. he told them it was safe and they were fine. then dudley asked his parents if he could stay with harry at **

**grimmuald place over the summer. Harry accepted gratfully, but his mom and dad needed a little more of a push. so here he was waiting for **

**harry to get done packing. dudley loved it here exept for the screaming picture in the hall. "youll take care of the house then if you want you **

**could stay while im gone" who had enjoyed his company. "sure harry" dudley exclaimed. "okay im off" harry said "you coming". "sure" **

**dudley said. then they traveled to platform 9 3/4. harry decided not to say goodbye to dudley at the regular station instead him brung him **

**here by the train. "well goodbye dudds." harry said. They shook hands. Then he grabbed his stuff and boarded the train. Dudley was felling **

**really depressed so he waited for the train to depart. All of a sudden a wand flew out of the train and dudley picked it up. Then he walked **

**onto the train and asked wh'os it was. then a kid stood up and said it was his. "but i think you need it more i have another one anyway". **

**the kid said. "o thanks but i coun't". he exclaimed. Then the kid said it was nothing so dudley walked away the wand in his hand. he went **

**to get off the train when a big hand pushed him away and said. "now departing." dudley tried to argue but the man just told him to take his **

**seat. so dudly a little scared of the man walked on to find harry. Dudley tried to think of what harry would say but then he got skared **

**harry woudn't beileve him. then he finnally found harrys cart. but before he opened the door he pulled his hood up. "may i sit here" he said **

**pointing to the seat across from harry and ron. "sure" they both said. so he sat down. Then harry said "what year are you." but to the **

**suprise dudley said he didn't even know what to do. "i don't get it how do you not know." Ron said. "well it's kind of embarresing" he said. **

**then he finally got up the courage to take his hood of. "DUDLEY" Harry, and Ron both exclaimed. "what are you doing here" harry said. **

**then dudley explained quickly. "but how are you too get back." ron said "i dont know."**


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley stows aboard

**Dudley was bored harry was leaving for his final year of hogwarts after deafeting voldemort. when him and his family came out of hidding **

**they saw harry at there front step. he told them it was safe and they were fine. then dudley asked his parents if he could stay with harry at **

**grimmuald place over the summer. Harry accepted gratfully, but his mom and dad needed a little more of a push. so here he was waiting for **

**harry to get done packing. dudley loved it here exept for the screaming picture in the hall. "youll take care of the house then if you want you **

**could stay while im gone" who had enjoyed his company. "sure harry" dudley exclaimed. "okay im off" harry said "you coming". "sure" **

**dudley said. then they traveled to platform 9 3/4. harry decided not to say goodbye to dudley at the regular station instead him brung him **

**here by the train. "well goodbye dudds." harry said. They shook hands. Then he grabbed his stuff and boarded the train. Dudley was felling **

**really depressed so he waited for the train to depart. All of a sudden a wand flew out of the train and dudley picked it up. Then he walked **

**onto the train and asked wh'os it was. then a kid stood up and said it was his. "but i think you need it more i have another one anyway". **

**the kid said. "o thanks but i coun't". he exclaimed. Then the kid said it was nothing so dudley walked away the wand in his hand. he went **

**to get off the train when a big hand pushed him away and said. "now departing." dudley tried to argue but the man just told him to take his **

**seat. so dudly a little scared of the man walked on to find harry. Dudley tried to think of what harry would say but then he got skared **

**harry woudn't beileve him. then he finnally found harrys cart. but before he opened the door he pulled his hood up. "may i sit here" he said **

**pointing to the seat across from harry and ron. "sure" they both said. so he sat down. Then harry said "what year are you." but to the **

**suprise dudley said he didn't even know what to do. "i don't get it how do you not know." Ron said. "well it's kind of embarresing" he said. **

**then he finally got up the courage to take his hood of. "DUDLEY" Harry, and Ron both exclaimed. "what are you doing here" harry said. **

**then dudley explained quickly. "but how are you too get back." ron said "i dont know." dudley said scared.  
**


End file.
